


Teasing the Tease

by nicekittyrawr, StupidLeeches, wolfh00r



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-24
Updated: 2010-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-15 03:54:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2214819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicekittyrawr/pseuds/nicekittyrawr, https://archiveofourown.org/users/StupidLeeches/pseuds/StupidLeeches, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfh00r/pseuds/wolfh00r
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fics for Nashville donation - Paul/Rachel one-shot. A little dirty fun at a bonfire. Not totally canon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teasing the Tease

**Pen name:** StupidLeeches

 **Rating:** NC17

 **Pairing:** Paul/Rachel

 **Title:** Teasing the Tease

 **Fandom:** Twilight

 **Disclaimers:** We don't own anything but the story idea below. SM owns the Twilight characters, but really, we all know she wouldn't have let her characters have THIS much fun, darn fade-to-black tease of an author!

 

 **A/N:** Thank you to everyone who donated to the Fics for Nashville cause! If you aren't a wolf pack fan, we hope you give this slice of lemon a chance. It's sort of canon, but mostly just some dirty fun for a great cause! If you'd like to see more of what we have to offer, check us out at www.stupidleeches.com or www.fanfiction.net/~stupidleeches. Thanks to an amazing friend of ours and one of our biggest fans, @morethanhuman who stepped up to help us out with the beta responsibilities to make sure we got this turned in on time! She is a dirty perfectionist, which is sort of hot!

 

-0-

 

"Babe, I have to go."

 

Rachel pulled Paul closer to her, rubbing her cheek against his chest, "Already? You just got here."

 

"Sorry, babe, Jake just left, and I want to be out of here before your dad gets up. But don't worry; we can have some fun at the bonfire tonight." Paul was grinning as he started to slowly pull away from Rachel. The combination of Paul leaving, taking his heat with him, and the lurid look he gave her caused Rachel to shiver noticeably.

 

"I thought you'd like that idea." Paul's grin grew even more as he pulled on his shorts.

 

Rachel huffed, knowing Paul had her on that point, but still not ready to give in, "Paul, Daddy knows-"

 

Paul cut Rachel off, "I know he knows. But until I have a ring on that finger of yours and a house for us, I'd rather not make your dad see me coming and going from your bedroom. Jacob, I don't mind, but not your dad. I respect him too much."

 

Rachel nodded, appreciating Paul being so respectful of her father, but wishing she could just stay curled up around him for a little longer.

 

Paul leaned over, kissing Rachel on the top of the head, "Bye babe. I should be done by lunch."

 

"Wait!" Rachel grabbed Paul's hand before he could leave, "What? There's a bonfire tonight?"

 

Paul grinned, "Sure is, first of the month babe."

 

-0-

 

"Good morning Rachel."

 

Rachel yawned as she padded into the kitchen a short time later, "Morning Daddy." 

 

Billy handed Rachel a cup of coffee as she sat at the table, a mischievous smile crossing his face, "You know Paul doesn't have to leave before I get up in the mornings. I understand imprinting and that you two need to be together."

 

Rachel, having just taken a sip of the dark brew Billy was well know for, nearly spit it out, choking on her words, "Daddy! It's not- we aren't- Paul doesn't-"

 

"I'm old, not dumb, Rachel. And these walls are very thin." Billy grinned wide before continuing, "Paul is more than welcome to come over anytime, and that includes staying overnight. Just, whatever you two do, be careful. Part of imprinting is a need to-," Billy waved his hands around awkwardly, "-uh, procreate. I would prefer that not happen until you two are married and in your own place."

 

"Oh, Daddy. Please, not the birds and the bees again. I know where babies come from." Rachel looked down at her coffee then smiled up at her father, "Paul is saving up for a ring for me and our own house."

 

"That is great news dear, though you know you will always have a room here." Billy rolled over to his daughter, kissing her forehead, "Eat some breakfast, I'm going to go help set-up for this evening."

 

"You mean the bonfire? I completely forgot about it. I can't believe it's the first of the month again." Rachel stood up from the table, preparing herself some toast while she munched on an apple.

 

Billy shook his head at his daughter's forgetfulness. She obviously had something,  _or someone_ , else on her mind to have forgotten. "Yes, it's that time again. Bonfire tonight, on the beach."

 

Rachel cringed, realizing a month had passed by without her realizing it. She was so wrapped up in the daily struggles to find time with Paul; she hadn't noticed the time passing. Another question popped into her mind, "Anything I need to bring?"

 

Billy laughed as he rolled out of the kitchen, "A few of your famous apple pies and your smiling face will do. Dinner will be served at six, bonfire at sunset."

 

"Well crap." Rachel mumbled as she heard the front door close, "There goes the mid-morning nap I was planning while Paul patrolled. Looks like I'll be baking all afternoon."

 

-0-

 

Paul hastily pulled on his shorts before running into the Black's house, "Rachel?" Sniffing the air he could tell she was there, and that she had been baking, "Damn woman! Something smells  _good_!"

 

Walking into the kitchen, Paul had to stop himself from laughing, "Uh, what happened here?"

 

Rachel stood in the middle of the kitchen, flour all over the countertops and in her hair while four delicious smelling apple pies cooled on the table.

 

Rachel was tapping her foot on the floor, her irritation evident, "What happened here was I forgot Daddy likes for me to bring a few of my 'famous' apple pies to each bonfire. 'Famous' my ass." As Rachel spoke, her voice grew louder, more frantic, "I've been baking these four apple pies all day instead of sleeping. SOMEONE kept me up all night. I'm exhausted and covered in flour! I don't even know if I have time to take a shower. Dinner starts in twenty minutes. Where have you been? You said you'd be here hours ago!"

 

"You look adorable covered in flour," Paul smirked as he pulled Rachel into his arms. "Your dad caught me as I was finishing up patrols, asked me to help him set-up all afternoon. I'm sorry, babe. Go take a shower, I'll clean up in here and then we can go."

 

Rachel buried her head in Paul's shoulder, letting his scent and presence calm her down. She giggled then looked up at Paul, wrinkling her nose as she spoke, "I love you, but you need a shower too before we go. Did you roll around in manure while you were patrolling today?" 

Paul winked down at Rachel, "Hell no, that's the smell of hard work, woman. You wouldn't recognize it."

 

"Shut up!" Rachel playfully swatted at Paul's arms. "I work hard!"

 

Paul squeezed her ass, making Rachel squeal, "Yeah, you do work hard, to drive me crazy. You are such a tease."

 

"It's a tough job, but someone has to do it." Rachel ran her hands down Paul's chest, "Join me in the shower?" 

 

Paul stopped the downward movement of her hands before she reached the waist band of his shorts, "Not today, or we'll be really late. I'll clean up this mess then take a quick shower once you're done."

 

Rachel pouted as she left the kitchen, "You are no fun, Paul."

 

"I told you earlier, woman, I'll show you fun at the bonfire tonight!" Paul promised, speaking loud enough for Rachel to hear. He could hear her giggling as the water turned on.

 

-0-

 

"About time you two got here! What was the hold up?" Sam was laughing as he spoke.

 

"Mild kitchen disaster, I had to save Rachel from the evil flour that was attacking her." Paul placed the box containing the four apple pies on the food table, "But no worries, the apple pies are safe."

 

Sam reached for a pie as soon as Paul set one down on the table, "So four apple pies, one each for me, Jacob, and Jared. Then Billy and Sue can share." Sam leaned forward, laughing as he spoke low only for Paul to hear, "You ate pie already, I'm assuming, based on how late you are."

 

"Classy, Sam, real classy. I'll have you know we were not fooling around; I had to clean up the disaster in the kitchen while she showered. But you might want to close your delicate ears tonight during the bonfire. I plan on having some fun with Rachel under the blankets."

"You are at least going to wait until after Billy is done talking, right?"

 

"Yeah, of course man, but I might start teasing Rachel while he's talking. She teases me all the time, time for some pay back." Paul winked at Sam, grinning broadly just thinking about his plans for tonight.

 

Sam rolled his eyes, "You two are fucking exhibitionists! Billy's going to catch you one of these days."

 

"One of these days? Hell man, he already walked in on Rachel and me practically fucking." Paul drops his voice, "Man, I nearly phased right there. Freaked me the hell out."

 

"I would say pay attention more, but I know how it is when you are with your woman." Sam shrugged his shoulders, sympathetic to Paul. "Maybe you should get your own place."

 

Paul nodded, "Yeah, I'm working on it. Want to give me a crazy raise so I can afford both an engagement ring and a house?"

 

"Not likely, but good try." Sam laughed as he walked away, still carrying the apple pie in his hand.

 

Rachel watched Sam walk away as she approached Paul. Laughing, Rachel called out to Emily, "EM! Make sure Sam shares that pie with you, Claire, and Quil please!"

 

Rachel watched as Emily gave Sam her best stink eye, taking the pie from his hands as he sat down, sharing it with everyone at the table. Rachel couldn't help snickering as she turned back to Paul, "I'm starving. Is there any dinner left? I'm sick of apple pie."

 

Paul laughed at Rachel, "Yes, there's food left. Do you want your own plate or just steal off of mine?"

 

Rachel grinned and kissed him on the cheek swiftly, "Steal off of yours, of course."

 

As Rachel turned around to grab Paul and herself drinks she was suddenly attacked, nearly being knocked off balance my two tiny arms wrapping themselves around her thigh. Looking down, Rachel recognized her attacker immediately, "Ness!"

Renesmee looked up at Rachel, giggling. Rachel bent down to her level, returning the grin, "Hey Ness! Look how much you've grown. Soon enough you'll be as tall as Jacob."

 

Renesmee giggled at this statement, shaking her head no, "No? You don't think you'll be as tall as Jacob? Maybe you'll be taller."

 

Renesmee again giggled, this time placing her hand on Rachel's cheek, showing her a picture of Bella, with Jacob towering over her.

 

"Oh, you think you'll be like your mommy, shorter than Jacob, huh?" Rachel couldn't help smiling down at the beautiful little girl that had stolen her brother's heart.

 

Renesmee nodded enthusiastically, quickly wrapping her arms around Rachel for a hug before running off to Jacob.

 

Paul helped Rachel stand up, "She seems to really like you."

 

"Yeah, she's sweet. I can't wait to see the person she becomes as she gets older. Before we know it, she'll be eighteen and it will be time for Jacob to tell her the truth," Rachel grabbed a water for herself and a beer for Paul, following him to the picnic table where Jared, Kim, Leah, and Seth sat enjoying their desserts.

 

Kim smiled hesitantly at Rachel, "This apple pie is amazing, Rachel." Kim was a few years younger than Rachel, but a very sweet girl and someone Rachel wanted to get to know better.

 

"I'm glad you like it. It's actually really simple, as long as you don't spill flour all over the kitchen. I'll give you the recipe." Rachel paused for a second before continuing. "Hey, what are you doing next weekend, Kim?"

 

"Uh, nothing as far as I know. Jared, do we have any plans?"

 

Jared shook his head no, quickly returning to the conversation with Paul and Seth. Rachel grinned at Kim, "Cool, let's do a girl's shopping trip; you, me, and Emily. What do you say?"

 

Kim nodded excitedly, but frowned slightly when Leah made a noise across from the two girls. "Leah, you're more than welcome to join."

 

Leah rolled her eyes, "Nope, I get it, I'm not a girl. Don't need to be reminded any more how much of an outsider I am."

 

"Leah-," Rachel started, but Leah was up and on the other side of the bonfire before she could say any more.

 

Seth, seeing his sister run off, rolled his eyes and apologized to the two shocked looking women, "Don't worry about it, she'll come around. Have Emily ask her to join, she can't refuse our cousin."

Before Rachel or Kim could reply to Seth's statement, Billy's deep voice bellowed over the group, "The bonfire will begin shortly. Please, make yourselves comfortable."

 

"Come on, babe," Paul extended his hand to Rachel, grinning broadly, "I've got our spot all set up."

 

Rachel raised her eyebrows, surprised by how excited Paul seemed to be about this whole bonfire thing. Taking Paul's hand, she followed his lead, "Paul, I can't believe how excited you are about this. Isn't it just Daddy telling us the same stories he always tells of the tribe's history?"

 

"Sure, there's that part of it. But there's also the part where everyone will be so focused on Billy they won't be paying attention to us." Paul pointed at a blanket on the beach, set back a little from the other blankets surrounding the bonfire.

 

"Oh!" Rachel's eyes lit up with excitement, "You think I can nap and no one will notice I'm sleeping?"

 

Paul's face fell. All of his plans were based on Rachel staying awake, "Babe-"

 

"I'm kidding," Rachel grinned, wrapping her arms around Paul's neck and tugging him down to her lips. "Now, tell me what you were thinking."

 

"I was thinking we'd start out paying attention," Paul sat down on the blanket and pulled Rachel to sit in his lap, "then we'd pretend we're falling asleep and curl up under the blanket. Where we go from there is up to you."

 

"I like this plan," Rachel placed tiny kisses along Paul's jaw line. 

 

"How long do we have to pretend like we are listening? Because I'd like to hide under the blankets right now." Rachel couldn't help the grin that spread across her face when she heard Paul's sharp intake of breath. She loved teasing him more than anything.

 

Paul winked at Rachel before adjusting her on his lap. Rachel was now facing toward her father. As Rachel settled, she realized Paul had placed her so that her ass was up against his dick. Rachel couldn't contain the soft moan that escaped as she felt how hard he was already. 

 

Paul wrapped a blanket over Rachel's shoulders and leaned forward to whisper against her ear, chuckling, "We should probably wait for your dad to start talking at least."

 

"But babe," Rachel pouted, turning her head slightly so she could see Paul, "you said you'd show me some fun tonight."

 

Paul rested his chin on Rachel's shoulder and wrapped his arms around her waist under the blanket, smiling at the evident frustration in her voice, "I did tell you I would show you some fun. After your dad starts talking. So impatient."

 

"Paul Foster! Did you just call me impatient?"

 

Billy cleared his throat, pointedly looking over at the arguing couple. As much as Billy knew they were perfect for each other, he also knew they both were passionate people, with quick tempers. Hopefully telling the stories would distract them from what ever they were  _discussing_ , "If I could have everyone's attention. I want to thank you for joining us tonight."

 

Billy waited a few moments for everyone to settle down, and hopefully for Rachel's temper to cool off. When it didn't look like Rachel was going to let Paul off the hook any time soon, Billy cleared his throat, loudly. Still unable to get the attention of the arguing couple, Billy eyed Jacob, who nodded and grinned. 

 

Jacob walked over, wrapped his arms around his sister's waist and pulled, blanket and all, Rachel away from Paul. Jacob didn't take her far, setting her down on the blanket next to Paul. Paul was growling, Rachel was fuming, and Jacob was laughing.

 

Billy cleared his throat, "Now that I have everyone's attention, maybe we can get to telling the stories of our people."

 

Rachel glared at Jacob one last time, sticking her tongue out at him. Rachel mumbled under her breath as Billy started speaking, "Stupid, meddling brother! Like we aren't allowed to have a little public argument."

 

"I agree. I think your brother needs a serious ass kicking." Paul couldn't contain the low growl that escaped as he imagined kicking Jacob's ass.

 

As quickly as Rachel's anger had flared up at Paul, it had now dissipated, having been transferred to Paul and Rachel's mutual anger at Jacob. Rachel moved over, so she was sitting in front of Paul, his legs on each side of her. Rachel leaned back, her back now flush with Paul's chest. "Maybe another time, babe," sighing happily at once again touching Paul, Rachel closed her eyes to let her father's stories wash over her.

 

Billy cleared his throat and began, weaving a tale of the Quileute tribe. The families and friends sat in rapt attention, listening to every word Billy spoke. These were legends meant to be passed down from generation to generation, not to be lost as the elders pass on. 

 

Paul, however, had other plans. As Billy spoke, his hands began exploring, slowly moving over Rachel's body. As much as Paul loved Rachel naked, he had no plan on removing her clothes right now. Paul wanted to tease Rachel, just like she loved to tease him.

 

Paul could feel Rachel adjusting her body to where he placed his hands. As his hands slid over her jean covered thighs, Rachel opened her legs just slightly, pushing her thighs against Paul's. Moving up over her hips to explore her stomach, Rachel pushed her hips up, trying to force Paul's hands lower. Grinning, Paul slowly moved further up, his hands grazing just below her breasts. Paul could feel Rachel's breathing increasing, her chest expanding under his hands. 

 

When Paul's thumbs moved over her nipples, Rachel did her best to hold in her gasp, squeezing her eyes shut and biting her bottom lip. Feeling Paul touching her, but not actually feeling his skin against hers was torture. But as much as she wanted to play with Paul, Rachel also didn't want to get caught. She knew she would have to be quiet if she wanted to continue to have him play with her.

 

Paul rested his chin on her shoulder, chuckling at how tense Rachel was, "Babe, this works best if you relax and act natural."

 

"How am I supposed to act natural when you are teasing me," Rachel hissed, moving her hips slowly back and forth, smirking when she heard Paul groan. "It's not easy to relax when all I want to do is fuck you. You are mean for starting this during the bonfire."

 

"You have to be patient, at least until your dad finishes up," Paul whispered against her neck, making Rachel squirm a little more. Paul moved his hands from her breasts to her hips, gripping them in his hands and pulling her back against him. Rachel could feel how his teasing of her was affecting him too. Feeling him hard against her turned Rachel on even more.

 

When Rachel's shivered, Paul quickly leaned down, "Are you cold, babe?"

 

"No," Rachel grinned, tilting her head to look up at Paul. She whispered so only he could hear, "I'm horny as hell and someone is teasing me mercilessly." 

 

"If you're a good girl, I'll make it worth the wait."

 

"That's kind of creepy, Paul," Rachel shrugged. "But ok, fine. Just don't expect me to return the favor," Rachel scoffed at him. No way was she going to give him a blow job now that he was teasing her endlessly. He'd be lucky to get a hand job. She would put her foot down on  _that_  subject.  _Hmph._

 

"What's wrong, Rachel? You can dish it but you can't take it? You tease me all the time, babe. Turn about is fair play."

 

Rachel gasped, mostly in annoyance but it didn't stop her from grinding back against Paul. 

 

"Paul," Rachel whispered, her frustration evident, "are you going to do anything other than touch me over my clothes and rub my ass against your dick?"

 

"You don't like feeling me against your ass?" Paul couldn't help teasing Rachel, she really did deserve it. Paul had lost count of the number of times Rachel would start something with him, knowing they wouldn't have time to finish like he wanted to.

 

"I'd rather have you fuck me."

 

Paul tsk'd softly, "Such a dirty mouth on such a pretty woman. I like it when you talk dirty."

 

"Really?" This surprised Rachel. While she enjoyed telling Paul what she liked she hadn't ever thought about talking dirty to him. This opened up a whole new world of possibilities for teasing him. "Like what kind of dirty talk?"

 

"Any kind of dirty talk you want to give me."

 

Rachel tapped her chin, thinking. An idea came to her and she couldn't stop grinning as she spoke, "So, if I said I wanted you fuck me right now, you'd like that?"

 

"I'd like it, but that seems a little tame for you, babe. You can come up with something better."

 

"Better? Like what?"

 

Paul checked, making sure the rest of the couples were so engrossed in Billy's stories, that they weren't paying attention to either of them. Satisfied no one was watching, Paul pulled Rachel's shirt and bra off, making sure she remained covered by the blanket still. Even with the blanket, the chill of the night air hit Rachel's nipples almost immediately, causing her to gasp at the sensation.

 

Paul leaned forward again after placing the shirt and bra behind him for safe keeping. Kissing along the column of Rachel's neck, Paul whispered against her skin, "Tell me what it feels like when the cold hits your nipples."

 

"If feels like ice hitting them," Rachel whispered, trying to explain. "And then your heat takes over, and the ice melts, and pools between my legs. But now they ache, for you to touch them."

 

Paul's lips moved up to her ear while his hands moved to Rachel's breasts, gently cupping one in each hand, "What kind of touch."

 

"Something quick and sharp like the cold," Rachel was getting more turned on just talking about what she wanted, "a pinch I think, hard."

 

"Like this?" Paul asked and took one of her nipples between his thumb and forefinger. He pulled it gently and gave it a small twist and she bucked her hips back into his aching cock.

"Harder," she told him, sounding almost annoyed that she had to instruct him.

Paul did as she asked, tugging harder and placing his face against the back of her neck. He kissed her skin and grinned against it when she shivered. "Better?" he asked.

 

Rachel lifted her hands up to placed them on the back of Paul's, she squeezed his hands, manipulating them to grip her tighter. Paul moved his other hand down her stomach, his touch sent heat straight to Rachel's pussy and she purred quietly. Paul tsk'd against her neck, not wanting her to alert Billy to their actions.

 

Rachel whimpered slightly and nodded her head so Paul would know she understood. The last thing she wanted was for Paul to stop and she knew he would if she hadn't calmed down.

 

Rachel shifted her hips and dropped her hands to run down Paul's arms. She wanted to turn around to face him but figured it would be too obvious that something was going on if she did. She was annoyed that they were not alone and she couldn't touch Paul the way he was touching her. She wanted to pull his shirt over his head and reveal his beautiful chest to her eyes. She loved to watch him, to take in the play of muscles beneath his skin. He looked so powerful, and Rachel knew he was, but with her he was always gentle and caring. Often times, when she noticed things like that about him, it made her love him more. Her emotional feelings went hand in hand with the physical.

 

But nights like tonight, she loved his playful, aggressive side too. Knowing she could get that kind of reaction out of him made her want to tease him all the more. Rachel rocked her hips back out of reflex when Paul's fingers slide along the waist band of her jeans. Just a little bit lower and he'd be touching her where she wanted him to. When she shifted her hips she rubbed her thighs against one another, it caused a friction that had her biting down on her lip. She could feel her panties become soaked with arousal and it took every ounce of willpower she possessed not to take Paul's hand and shove it down her pants.

 

Paul smirked against her skin but didn't say anything. He did want to be insider her sometime tonight and the likelihood of that happening would be slimmed if he pissed her off by laughing. He moved his fingers back and forth across the low waist band of her pants and inhaled deeply. She always smelled so damn good. It didn't help the state of his hard cock by doing it though. They'd be lucky to make it all the way back to his place and out of the truck if they kept that up.

"I want to fuck you from behind, Rachel Black." 

 

Paul's voice was gruffer than usual and the combination of it and his words made Rachel shiver. Rachel's response was quick, and louder than she intended it to be, "You can have me any way you want, Paul Foster."

 

"I believe what my daughter meant was you can have her any way you want, Paul, but after I'm done telling the stories of our people," Billy's voice was gruff and caused Rachel to jump away from Paul so quickly she nearly lost the cover of the blanket.

 

Paul was faster to recover than Rachel, adjusting the blanket for her before turning to Billy, "Of course sir, I assumed that was what she meant."

 

"Sorry Daddy, we'll behave," Rachel mumbled low. Based on his voice, Rachel didn't think her dad was mad, more disappointed, which hurt more than him being angry with her. Rachel was completely embarrassed by her father calling her and Paul out in front of everyone. But she also knew how important these legends were for her family and tribe.

 

Paul cast a look out of the corner of his eye when he heard Jacob growl low in their direction. When everyone's focus returned to Billy, Paul helped Rachel put her shirt back on. Paul leaned back, letting Rachel relax against his chest, but made sure her hips were not touching his groin. He wanted to make it through the last few stories without Rachel getting embarrassed again. 

 

Once they were both distracted with the stories the rest of the bonfire flew by quickly. The legends really were fascinating to hear, even if you'd heard them throughout your life, like Rachel had. The way Billy recited them left you picturing it all in your head, as if it was a movie. One day, Rachel wanted to be able to tell her own children these stories and hoped they would respect their heritage.

 

When the bonfire came to an end the women folded the blankets while the men put out the fire, making sure the last glowing embers were out before they all departed. Billy glanced at Rachel and she blushed under his scrutiny, still feeling embarrassed that she'd disrupted him. He went over to Paul and spoke quietly while Paul nodded his head at what Billy was telling him. Paul glanced over at Rachel and gave her a half smile so she'd know everything was ok.

 

Rachel talked to Emily for a few minutes before Paul finally approached her and asked her if she was ready to leave. She nodded her head enthusiastically causing both Emily and Paul to laugh. They said good night to everyone and then climbed into Paul's truck. Rachel spoke immediately,

 

"What did daddy want? Are we in trouble?" She asked, sounding to Paul like a child that had been chastised by a parent.

 

Paul chuckled at Rachel's words and tone of voice before her answered. "No, we aren't in trouble. He just wanted to speak to me about something. Listen, why don't we go somewhere else? I'm sure he'd appreciate not hearing us fuck through the bedroom wall at least once a week."

 

"Where are we going to go?"

 

"Babe, I know I spend the night at your house but I do have my own place. Crappy as it may be, I have a bed at least."

 

"Right, ok, yeah let's go there," she rolled her eyes at herself. Sometimes Paul distracted her so much she forgot things. It was true, he did spend all of his time at her house and they never went to the little house he shared with Jared. 

 

Poor Jared. He might get an ear full tonight. Even though the arousal had abated Rachel knew it wouldn't take much to get her turned on again. Sometimes Paul could just speak her name and she was instantly wet.

 

They rode in silence for a while, but Rachel couldn't stand being across the truck from Paul for long. Rachel scooted across the truck seat so she could be close, touching Paul again. She placed her hand on his thigh and her head on his shoulder.

 

Paul groaned when Rachel's hand moved up his thigh. He knew what she was after but didn't say anything at first. Her hand reached just below his crotch and stopped its steady movement.

 

The distance from First Beach to the place Paul shared with Jared was great and he knew they'd never make it out of the truck if Rachel didn't stop. He opened his mouth to speak to her, but before he could say anything a groan broke out instead. Rachel's hand moved up to cup his semi-hard on and she lifted her head to whisper into his ear.

 

"I really love your cock. Have I ever told you that?"

 

At her words Paul's eyes rolled back in his head and his hands tightened on the steering wheel, making it creak.

 

"Wh- Watch yourself, babe, I'm not above taking you here but there really isn't enough room..."

 

"Enough room for what?" Rachel asked him innocently.

 

"For me to fuck you." Paul shrugged his shoulders and acted like it was no big deal. Rachel squeezed her hand around him with a touch more force and it caused Paul to swerve slightly. "Don't make me wreck, Rachel. I won't get to taste your sweet pussy if I do."

 

Rachel sputtered at Paul's words, unable to speak for a few seconds. "Who said I wanted you to taste it?"

 

"Babe. You scream my fucking name until you're hoarse when I eat you out. Don't tell me you don't love it."

 

Paul pulled into the driveway and cut the engine of the truck, a smirk on his face when he realized he's rendered Rachel speechless. He reached down and pulled her hand away from the front of his pants, kissed the back of her hand and then climbed out of the truck. He turned to face the opening of the truck door and pulled Rachel to the edge of the seat. She wrapped her legs around his waist and he pulled her to him, lifting her easily from the seat.

 

Paul groaned when Rachel's heat centered over his denim covered hard on. He tightened his grip on her waist when she moved her hips against his, causing sweet friction. She moaned and when he looked up at her face she licked her lips and grinned. He shook his head and slammed the truck door closed, walking toward the house. 

 

There wasn't much to his place but it was enough for two guys that weren't home often enough to care. Paul had been saving up to buy a place for him and Rachel and didn't want to spend anything extra on somewhere he hoped he'd be moving out of soon.

 

He leaned his face down to kiss her lips gently then trailed kisses down her neck. He found his favorite spot, where her neck and shoulder met and he bit down gently. Rachel sighed a groan and her hips twitched against his once more.

 

She didn't know how he got into the house without putting her down but the next thing she knew, they were walking through the living room. It was such a small area you could blink and miss it, so the journey to his bedroom was quick. Paul kneeled on the edge of the bed and slowly lowered Rachel onto her back.

 

She tried to pull him down to her but he wouldn't allow it. Paul stood and walked over to flip on a lamp so he could see Rachel better. He pulled open a drawer on the only other piece of furniture in the room, a dresser. When Paul lifted a string of condoms out Rachel laughed.

 

"Planning on using all of those?" Paul grinned at her and muttered something about always being prepared. "Such a boy scout," she told him as he climbed onto the bed.

 

"Your brother and dad would murder me if I knocked you up before we're married."

 

Rachel reached for Paul and he leaned down to kiss her, knowing she didn't want to talk about them now. He kissed her for what seemed like a long time to Rachel and she became antsy. She began to shift her hips on the bed, rubbing her thighs together but then Paul used his knees to separate her legs and nestle between them. She bucked her hips against him and he tsk'd at her.

 

Paul could feel the heat radiating off of her and he knew if he slipped his hand down her pants, she'd be wet. All for him and no one else. It was his favorite part, well almost his favorite part, about making love to her. Knowing he was the only one making her moan, shudder and scream his name. He also loved her cum face and the way her body would go completely lax after. 

 

His most favorite part though, was when he first slid into her, having her heat surround him, feeling her body stretch to accommodate him before he began to move inside of her. Oh yeah, he definitely loved fucking his woman. There was no better feeling than it.

 

Rachel ran her hands down his back and pulled the edge of his shirt when she reached it. Paul lifted his chest to allow her to pull it over his head and she sighed happily. 

 

"You should let me take a picture of you shirtless. Or naked."

 

Paul coughed a laugh and stared down at her before answering, "Oh yeah? You gonna let me take a picture of you shirtless? Or naked?"

 

Rachel harrumphed at him and pulled him back down to her lips. Paul pulled away after a few quick kisses and scooted down her body until he was eye level with her stomach. He slowly pulled the edge of her t-shirt up and kissed the skin as he exposed it. He moved his hands and mouth up her body until he was able to push the shirt over her breasts.

 

"Hi there, ladies," he grinned and Rachel rolled her eyes. "I'm happy to see you, especially after only touching your lusciousness earlier."

 

"You are so weird," Rachel half laughed, complaining until he cupped each of her breasts. She sighed and pressed her chest up into Paul's hands, her nipples hard against his hot skin.

 

Paul didn't waste any time and ducked his head to kiss the swell of each breast. He moved one hand down to her ribs and placed his mouth over her nipple; first he laved it with his tongue then nipped at it. He sucked the rosy peak into his mouth when Rachel arched her back off of the bed. The deeper he pulled on her skin, the louder her moans became. Paul lifted his face to look at her. Her eyelids were heavy with a clear look of lust in them.

 

"You taste better than those apple pies you baked."

 

Rachel's eyelids popped open at Paul's words. She wrinkled her nose, shook her head and groaned, "I'll never be able to make them again without-" 

 

Paul cut her words off when he moved one of his hands to the waistband of her jeans and popped the button open. He leaned down and ran his nose along her skin, inhaling deeply. The sound of the zipper sliding down was loud in the otherwise silent room. Paul scooted back up the bed and positioned his body next to hers so he could watch her. He could see her panties peeking out of the opening of her jeans and he wiggled his eyebrows at her playfully before growling her name.

 

Paul placed the palm of his hand on her stomach and moved it slowly down her skin. When it reached the band of her panties he paused. Rachel lifted her hips off of the bed and grumbled at him for teasing her. He chuckled and started the downward movement of his hand once more. The tips of his fingers slipped over the satiny black material, and as slowly as he felt was possible, he moved down. Her panties were soaked already and he could feel the heat coming off of her.

 

Rachel moved against his hand, shallow breaths coming from her lungs. Still it wasn't enough. She needed him to finally touch her. To fuck her hard and make her cum over and over. She loved the feel of him in her, slowly stroking in and out until she begged him to go harder, faster. She definitely loved him for the way he made her feel, both inside and out. Beautiful and sexy and loved. He could give her what she needed all night long if she asked. Paul had amazing stamina, she'd give him that.

 

Paul pressed his hand more tightly against her, causing Rachel to moan his name and whimper. Paul chuckled in her ear at her reaction. He loved hearing her reactions to him. She urged him on, made him thrive. It was also hot as fuck and made his dick harder. He slid a long finger under the edge of her panties and stroked first up and then down before sliding it into her waiting heat. He pulled the digit back out of her body and added a second before slipping both back in. Paul pumped his fingers a few more times before he felt Rachel's body tighten. 

 

"So fucking hot, babe. I can't wait to be inside of you. Feel you cum around my dick."

Her release was powerful and fast and Paul couldn't help placing his face against her neck, sucking her skin into his mouth. Rachel pulsated around his fingers when she orgasmed, calling his name, her mouth moving silently. Paul slowed the movement of his fingers while her hips rocked slower against his hand and then finally came to a stop.

 

Rachel turned her head toward Paul and placed her hands on his pants, tugging at the button and zipper quickly so she could get to her destination. He wasn't wearing his usual boxers beneath them. It was a good thing she didn't know that during the bonfire. Things certainly would have gone differently. Paul pulled his hand from the front of Rachel's panties, collecting her arousal as he went. 

 

He lifted his hips as Rachel rolled to her knees, quickly shedding her remaining clothes before tugging at the waistband of his pants. Paul licked the tip of his fingers and Rachel groaned when she realized what he was doing. Tasting her. Rachel moved to straddle his waist but Paul growled out a 'no' and she stopped. Her eyes stayed glued on him as he took his hand and stroked his erection up and down a few times, slicking her wetness on his skin. Rachel pouted at him and Paul laughed, his voice gruff with arousal. 

 

"I want you in my mouth, Paul."

 

Paul sputtered and growled low at Rachel's words. "Don't say that shit to me. I might cum just hearing you say it. I'm fucking close. I'd rather have my dick in your pussy, not your mouth. But it's your choice."

 

Rachel made a face at Paul before scooting closer to him so she could kiss his lips. While their lips were connected she swung her leg over his hips to straddle him. She settled over his erection and they both moved their hips against each other at the same time. Rachel's eyes rolled back in her head and Paul slipped his tongue into her mouth, kissing her hungrily. Rachel started to grind her hips down a little but Paul gripped them tight when the head of his erection barely slipped into her. She whimpered loudly when he didn't allow his cock to enter her all the way.

 

Rachel growled in annoyance and pulled her mouth away from Paul's. The laughter that rolled out of him was gruff and deep and it made Rachel angry, "You think that's funny? How funny will it be when you have blue balls all night long?"

 

Paul abruptly stopped laughing at Rachel's threat. It was all fun and games until someone threatened his dick.

 

"Babe-," Paul began, his voice altered to a soothing croon. Rachel gave him a smirk, knowing she had won.

 

Paul placed his hand on the back of her neck and pulled her down to his lips. His kiss started out slow and seductive. He ran his tongue along her bottom lip and Rachel opened her mouth to allow him entrance. Her tongue teased his and she pulled away slowly. Paul growled and she giggled and repeated the pattern a few more times.

 

Rachel's hips started moving against him again, miming the motion of their tongues. Her wet pussy slipped against him over and over. He was so close to entering her but it felt like a million miles away at the same time. Paul gripped her hips tightly and lifted his own to meet her thrusts. Rachel used her knees to lift her body and change her position just the smallest bit. When Paul slipped into her they both gasped. Rachel pulled her mouth away from his and placed it against the hot skin of his neck.

 

She stopped moving her hips for a second, reveling in the feel of him deep inside of her. Paul pressed the heels of his feet against the mattress, pressing himself up into her, head banging against the headboard with a loud thud. Before she had time to adjust to him she lifted her hips and slid back down, slowly, torturously. 

 

She jerked her hips against him when Paul lifted to meet her, a twist then a couple of forward thrusts. Rinse and repeat. Paul began to tremble when Rachel didn't increase her pace. Her mouth trailed down his neck and chest, kissing him all over, teasing him with nipping teeth. He moved his hands up her back, caressing her skin gently then back down where he cupped her ass and pulled her down harder. 

 

Rachel's loud moan echoed around the room and Paul vaguely heard his roommate bang on the wall and curse him. Paul's eyes rolled back in his head and he groaned in unison with Rachel.

 

"Fuck. Baby, fuck me hard," Rachel pleaded. 

 

Paul growled low, his chest rumbling against Rachel's chest. He tugged her face to his, kissing her hard one time before lifting her hips off of him. Rachel whimpered when his cock slipped out of her. Paul didn't give her time to protest. He flipped her over onto her stomach, grabbing a condom and sliding it on before moving to stretch the length of his body next to hers. 

 

Paul placed a hand on her lower back and began to gently run his finger tips up and down her spine. Rachel shivered and growled his name quietly. He leaned down and kissed her shoulder while his hand ran over her ass cheek, between her thighs and down to touch her wet lips. Rachel's hips lifted off of the bed and she pressed her face into the comforter, trying to muffle the sound of her high keening.

 

"Give me a second. I won't last two minutes if you don't-" Paul told her roughly. His hands continued to roam over her body, heightening Rachel's arousal more and more. Her skin felt like it was on fire. She moved against the mattress, moving her hips and pressing her thighs together. Paul grinned when he noticed she was trying to create friction without his help.

 

"You know how sexy you are, Rachel? Beautiful skin," he paused and ran his hand up her arm. "Nice ass," he chuckled and ran the palm of his hand over her curves. Paul could tell by the sound of Rachel's rapid breaths that she wasn't going to last long once he was in her again. _Good, now she knows how I feel when she tortures me, giving and then taking away._

 

Rachel snaked her hand under her body and when Paul noticed the movement, he stopped his caresses on her skin. "Oh no, babe, none of that. That's mine," he told her, stopping her hand by placing his on her arm.

 

Rachel wiggled and freed her arm from his grasp. When she moved it pushed her side closer to Paul, grazing his dick. Paul shuddered and Rachel grinned, realizing she had something to use against him now. She scooted closer and somehow was able to wrap her hand around him. Paul's hips jerked against her hand automatically, thrusting against her hip. Her hand squeezed gently, but Paul reached down and pulled it away before she could take control of the situation.

 

He rolled up on his knees and placed a kiss on the side of Rachel's neck, moving down her back, flicking his tongue out every few kisses. "Now I get what  _I_  want."

 

When she heard the tone of his voice, Rachel shivered in anticipation. Her body felt like it was humming from his touches. She was so turned on she didn't know if  _she_ could last once he was inside her.

 

Paul kissed all the way to the dip of her lower back and stopped there, just above her ass. Rachel's clit throbbed, knowing his mouth was so close but not anywhere near enough to be on her. Her hips jerked and lifted off of the bed, begging him to take her.

 

Paul nudged her legs apart and slid an arm under her waist, lifting it slightly. He kneeled between her legs and slipped his free hand beneath her, moving up her stomach, over her ribs and to her breasts. Rachel turned her head to glance back at Paul but when he teased one of her nipples, her eyes snapped shut and her long drawn out moan was only partially muffled. Paul couldn't help the cocky laugh or the words he whispered into her ear, "Are you wet enough baby? Maybe I should help you get a little more warmed up."

 

Rachel gasped and shuddered when she heard Paul's words. The last thing she felt like she needed was help getting 'warmed up'. She was already so on edge that she didn't know if she'd be able to hold back much longer. Paul's work roughened fingers gently pulled at her nipple. The tugging motion only managed to make Rachel wetter. She could feel her arousal intensifying, flooding between her legs. Rachel couldn't help the little whimper when Paul moved from one breast to the other. "Please, P-Paul. No more teasing, pleeeease." 

The last word out of her mouth stretched out on a long moan. Paul's hand had moved down her torso and slipped down to touch her clit. Paul grinned when he heard Rachel's appreciative moan. He loved hearing her reactions to his touches, it was almost better than fucking her. Almost, but not quite. 

 

Paul positioned his hips, made sure Rachel was comfortable and placed the head of his cock at the entrance of her pussy. Rachel jerked her hips back to meet him, to urge him on. If she were able to speak, she'd have been begging him but her brain and mouth were no longer connected. He'd spent so much time teasing her, at the bonfire, here in bed, she didn't know what to expect next. She feared he would keep at this all night, pushing her close to the edge but never really giving her what she wanted.

 

Paul finally returned his length into her waiting pussy and paused, giving Rachel time to adjust. She moaned and muttered, "Finally". Paul's chuckle was cut off by a groan when Rachel clenched around him tight, her orgasm already close. Paul rocked his hips, pulling out of her then slowly, teasingly, slipped back in. This was a new experience for both of them, not facing one another while they fucked. This felt more raw to Paul, he kind of liked it, especially seeing her beautiful ass and the graceful arch of her back.

 

His pace was increasing quickly, Rachel urging him on with how close she was, due to his teasing tonight. Unable to resist, Paul grinned playfully at Rachel, "You've been very bad, Rachel Black. Teasing me all the time. I feel like you need to be punished more."

 

Rachel moaned but didn't say anything. Wanting to elicit a reaction from her, Paul gently ran one hand over her beautiful ass cheek, "Maybe a spanking?"

 

Rachel looked over her shoulder at him, her eyes narrowed, but he could tell she was already turned on by this idea, "You wouldn't."

 

Paul wiggled his eyebrows before lifting his hand to lightly smack her ass cheek as he slammed his cock into her waiting pussy again.

 

Rachel cried out, no longer able to muffle the sounds of her pleasure. The pain and pleasure was too much but still not enough. She needed more, always needed more from Paul. Pushing her ass back more against him she whimpered, "More- please, fuck Paul that feels good."

 

"You like being spanked? I thought this was punishment, Rachel."

 

Rachel had no idea how he was still speaking, her brain lost to feeling everything he was doing to her body. The position he had her in allowed so much more of him to slip into her. She felt like it was so much more, but she still needed something else.

 

"Harder, babe. More." Rachel nearly jumped off the bed when his hand descended to her ass, just a little harder now. That was what she needed. Moaning deeply, Rachel began losing her tempo with Paul, her hips pushing back against him in small thrusts, as she neared her release.

 

Paul wasn't going to make it much longer either, not with her pussy's grip on him tightening every time he buried himself deeper in her. Keeping his thrusts even, he leaned over Rachel's body, one hand moving towards her breasts while the other slid towards her clit. Nearly simultaneously, needing to overwhelm her senses to bring her to her final release, Paul tugged on her nipple as he pinched her clit.

 

That was all it took. Rachel went flying, her body convulsing around Paul. She was not able to stay quiet, her body shaking as wave after wave of orgasm moved over her. She could both feel and hear Paul's release, his thrusts shallow and quick before he finally stopped, his body shaking above hers as he growled deep in his chest.

 

Paul, no longer able to hold himself or Rachel up, released her hips, letting her finally collapse on the bed. Paul quickly followed her, pulling her close to him as soon as he was once again stretched out on the bed.

 

Kissing Rachel slowly, Paul smiled at the look of complete satisfaction on her face. Pulling back slowly from her lips, Paul smiled at her, "I hope you've learned your lesson, Rachel."

 

"Yep," Rachel grinned as she once again kissed Paul. She pulled back only slightly before speaking quietly, "If that is my punishment for teasing you, I plan on teasing you every second of every day for the rest of our lives."

 

Paul chuckled, his hand sliding over her ass before lightly smacking it again, Rachel squealing at the light contact, "You are so stubborn, Rachel. That's part of why I love you so much. No more teasing, that was the point."

 

"Mmm, that was the point? But, babe," Rachel looked up at him, smiling, "I really liked my punishment for teasing you. I want more."

 

Paul laughed deep in his chest, "Of course you want more, you are never satisfied."

 

Rachel smirked before hiking her leg over Paul's hip, once again feeling his quickly returning erection against her, "Hmmm, feels like someone else isn't quite satisfied."

 

"Another round?" Paul grinned, rubbing his hand over Rachel's thigh.

 

"You bet your ass another round, but this time, I'm the one doing the spanking!"

 

Paul barked out a laugh, "That's my woman!"


End file.
